Tohru, The Sohmas and the Host Club OH BOY!
by TheVashtaNerada
Summary: What happens when five Sohmas  my oc  Loya, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and one Tohru Honda meet the Host club with Tohru or Loya fall for any of the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own Ouran High School Host club or fruits basket

Chapter One

It was a cool spring morning and Kazuma Suoh was sitting next to her brother in the car, kicking her legs, she was a part of the Ouran Host Club, she was pretty much the helper, she looked at her older brother Tamaki Suoh "Tamaki im so excited!" she said, smiling, her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder in curls "about the Sohmas and Honda girl?" he asked, she nodded excitedly, you see that morning their father had informed them that 5 Sohma's and 1 Honda girl were going to be attending Ouran Academy with them, they'd be in her class. She sighed and smiled "I know their names too! Yuki, his twin Loya (OC), Kyo, Hatsaharu, Momiji and Tohru Honda!" she said and giggled

*Meanwhile with the other kids*

That day Momiji and Haru decided to walk them to the new school "it's not that far away from our old school" you see at their old school they were starting to get suspicious to the other kids so Ha'ri decided it would be a good idea to change their school, and of course you can't argue with Ha'ri…

"Hurry up Yu-chan!" Loya called way ahead with Haru, her best friend who she had a MASSIVE crush on "I'm being slowed down by this stupid cat"

"say that again!"

"stupid… cat"

Tohru giggled "you two said that when I first found out" they blushed and Loya giggled "little lovebirds!" she teased and skipped forward to the gates "its so BIG!" Momiji exclaimed cutely. Loya flipped her silver hair "my old boarding school was a bit more impressive…" she said scanning the building with her purple eyes.

Haru pulled the gates open and they walked in, the first years first at least, and the 2nd years after them, "well now it's a bit more impressive" Loya said "gorgeous architecture! Perfectly structured! The walls are firm as well" she said, pounding the wall "you sure know a lot about that craaaa-" he stopped himself, refraining himself from swearing "stuff" he said "well I did go to the boarding school for that…" she said "well I'm going to get to class!" she said and skipped off, her yellow dress fit her perfectly.

Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo, im going to go study, I heard there's a abandoned music room on the 3rd floor, if you need me I'll be there" she said "are you sure you don't want us to go?" Yuki asked after Momiji and Haru chased after Loya before she did something stupid. "I'll be fine, I'll call you if there's anything" she said and walked off, her yellow uniform fit perfectly as well.

"Hm…" she said, looking at the doors "quieter than the libraries at least" she said and opened the door "welcome" male voices and a feminine voice greeted her, there were 5 boys and a girl "well hello, I'm not sure we've met" a tall blonde said in a outfit looking like a prince, the others looked like princes and the one girl was dressed as a princess. He kissed her hand, she blushed a deep red "what is your name princess?"

"T-t-t-t-t-Tohru" she managed to bluster out. "Nice to meet you, princess Tohru" he said, smiling charmingly

Tohru remembered how Loya did her research on the school and remembered what she said

"_apparently there's a club called the Host Club, they entertain young ladies with 'too much time on their hands' and they too have too much free time, Haru, Momiji, and I are apparently in class with two of the members, but I forgot which room their in, and since you're so pretty they'll go after you, I've wanted to check it out to see how stupid it is"_

'Well' she thought to herself, 'I found the room Loya'

*with the other kids*

Kyo looked at Yuki "rat boy, have you seen Tohru, I haven't seen her in a while"

Yuki looked around "she said she'd be in music room 3, lets ask where that is"

Kyo saw a girl "hey" he said, the girl blushed "y-y-y-yes?" she stuttered "do you know where music room 3 is?" he asked, she stood up straight "where the host club is?" she asked "h-h-host club?" he stuttered as well "oh yes, you probably want to join don't you, well its on the third floor, first door to your right" she explained "c'mon rat boy, I know where she is" he said "Loya, Haru we're going" Momiji was hanging out with some girls in his class, he was completely oblivious to the fact they thought he was so adorable.

Loya stood up "I heard" (BTW Loya turns into a bear when men hug her or when she's put under stress) she stood up "come on Hatsa-chan" she said, dragging him, cleaning her face off with a napkin as well and threw it out on the way.

*With Tohru*

I sat with Haruhi "so you're mother died too?" he said

"well I guess we have something in common don't we?" she giggled, she always blocked negative things out of her head so she could smile and giggle all of the time, oddly to her there was more things she felt she could relate to besides their mother dying. Haruhi nodded '_this is strange' _she thought to herself _'when my mother died I was barely able to eat, nonetheless smile, but she acts like nothings happened_'

The doors swung open and there stood Loya "another pri-" he was cut off by Loya "yea, I didn't come here for this cr-" it was her turn to refrain herself from swearing "stuff" she walked over to Tohru "come on, we're leaving before one of them tries to hug me" she said "who?" said two mischievous voices, twins with red hair (not quite as extravagant as Kyo's but still bright) and golden eyes. "Us?" they asked, before putting an arm around her she grabbed the one and turned him around by the arm "come any closer and I snap your arm" she whispered into his ear and pushed him to his twin "ow" he said "feisty one" luckily enough they hadn't noticed her from their class, she dragged Tohru "you can come later, before they try to touch me, nonetheless hug me" she said and before dragging Tohru out of the room was stopped by Haruhi.

"wait" he said "what if she WANTS to stay, who are you to think for her?" he said, I pushed Tohru out of the room and walked up to Haruhi "if she didn't like it she would've spoken up" he said. I glared at him "she's too kind to, she never speaks her mind even when she CLEARLY needs to, her parents died, her dad died when she was 6 and her mother died in a traffic accident last May, her cousins treat her like she's a piece of trash and her grandpa knew what was right and sent her back to live with us again, and you're quite the hypocrite for trying to talk for her, and if she didn't want to leave she would've spoken up, so shut your pie hole" she said and slammed the door behind her.

"those people annoy me" she said and stormed off Tohru following me

Going to post more but please review!

I'll do something to our sweet little Kyo here

*smiles*

Kyo: O.O what are you doing with that duct tape

oh... nothing *grins*

FOR YOUR INFORMATION EVERYONE I LOVE KYO!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was awkward when Hikaru and Kaoru saw Loya in class, and her and Kaoru had to be paired up together, she found out how sweet he was alone

"you look half-hearted when away from Hikaru" she said, leaning on one arm "that is only part of it, the other is that he likes someone and that im afraid I'll be alone" she sighed "you do know you're not alone right?" she said, looking at him seriously into his eyes "you have the host club which I'm being FORCED to join by Suoh because im 'oh so cute' I apologized to Haruhi, but im not sure I'm joining" Kaoru smiled "you should"

The two worked together and Loya only got chemicals exploded into Kaoru's face twice.

*With Hikaru and Haruhi*

"You look even more sad without Kaoru then usual" she said to Hikaru

"I think he likes the Loya girl" he said to her "I honestly doubt that and plus I think she like Hatsaharu" she said

Soon enough the class finished and they got to the club, but before she could go with them "you're not going to the club are you?" he asked "I am, because I'm signing you up and signing myself up" she said, dragging all of the boys to the club room "and Haru they already chose that you're with me" she said and winked.

"You are joking" Kyo said "I am not joining this da-" he sighed and looks at narrator "can I please swear?"

*sure*

*thanks you*

"this damn club" he scowled "aww don't be a little debby downer KyoKyo" she said smugly, ruffling his orange hair "I said not to call me KyoKyo!" Loya smirked "why KyoKyo would you rather be called stupid cat?" she smiled Tohru laughed "you sure act like your brother" Tohru said "eh I'm his twin, its mah job" she said, flipping her hair and bumped into Yuki "eh Yu-chan?" she said, smirking "sure" he said "oh stop being down" Loya said "oh yeah I have to tell Ayame about you guys joining" she said, running off "LoLo you do that and I kill you" he called after her "if you call me LoLo I will call you YuYu in front of everyone" she said and skipped backwards and bumped into Tamaki, thankfully not transforming "oh there you are" he said, Loya rolled her eyes "I think I should probably introduce myself properly" she said "my name is Loya Sohma" she said, sticking a hand out, before he could notice she spit on it and he shook her hand "ew" he said, she stuck out her tongue "should've seen it coming" she said and giggled cutely. Momiji popped up behind her "aren't we supposed to go home now?" he asked "oh yeah" she said "bye Suoh, see you at the club at 9:00" she said and skipped off.

*At Shegure's house*

Quietly on her cell phone Loya spoke to Ayame "Aya, you could not believe it, they actually joined" she whispered into the phone "come to the house right now" she said and hung up

She skipped down the stairs "and who was that" Shegure asked her "oh, a friend" she said and winked at Shegure who winked back "what the hell are you two up to?" Kyo asked suspiciously "oh, nothing" she said and high fived Shegure which earned them a look from Yuki "you two are acting even more suspicious" suddenly the door flung open "I'm here everyone!" he said, they all looked at Shegure "don't look at me" he said, they looked at Loya, she whistled nonchalantly "oh don't worry dear sister, let them stare at your beauty!" he said "Ayame, you are the beautiful one here!" she said "J'teme!" she said, hugging him "J'teme!" he said "you two are as bad as Shegure and Ayame" Yuki said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm here precious Tohru!" Aya said "yes! He is dear Tohru!" Loya said, smiling at the annoyed Yuki and Kyo. "Oh you boys are no fun" Loya said clicking her tongue "when he's around" they gestured to Ayame "even when he's not here, lighten up a little, tomorrow is my 16th birthday, please lighten up, just this once, for me?" she begged, doing the puppy-dog eyes "just this once"

"I WIN!" she sung and ran upstairs "g'night everyone" she said after eating "love you guys" she said and hugged everyone.

The next morning was pure chaos

Oh Kyo Kyo Kyo! Smile or I'll do something

*alarmed look*

Oh lighten up

*Hiro walks in*

Yeah, guys review and we get to see what happens to this jerk!

I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

It was awkward when Hikaru and Kaoru saw Loya in class, and her and Kaoru had to be paired up together, she found out how sweet he was alone

"you look half-hearted when away from Hikaru" she said, leaning on one arm "that is only part of it, the other is that he likes someone and that im afraid I'll be alone" she sighed "you do know you're not alone right?" she said, looking at him seriously into his eyes "you have the host club which I'm being FORCED to join by Suoh because im 'oh so cute' I apologized to Haruhi, but im not sure I'm joining" Kaoru smiled "you should"

The two worked together and Loya only got chemicals exploded into Kaoru's face twice.

*With Hikaru and Haruhi*

"You look even more sad without Kaoru then usual" she said to Hikaru

"I think he likes the Loya girl" he said to her "I honestly doubt that and plus I think she like Hatsaharu" she said

Soon enough the class finished and they got to the club, but before she could go with them "you're not going to the club are you?" he asked "I am, because I'm signing you up and signing myself up" she said, dragging all of the boys to the club room "and Haru they already chose that you're with me" she said and winked.

"You are joking" Kyo said "I am not joining this da-" he sighed and looks at narrator "can I please swear?"

*sure*

*thanks you*

"this damn club" he scowled "aww don't be a little debby downer KyoKyo" she said smugly, ruffling his orange hair "I said not to call me KyoKyo!" Loya smirked "why KyoKyo would you rather be called stupid cat?" she smiled Tohru laughed "you sure act like your brother" Tohru said "eh I'm his twin, its mah job" she said, flipping her hair and bumped into Yuki "eh Yu-chan?" she said, smirking "sure" he said "oh stop being down" Loya said "oh yeah I have to tell Ayame about you guys joining" she said, running off "LoLo you do that and I kill you" he called after her "if you call me LoLo I will call you YuYu in front of everyone" she said and skipped backwards and bumped into Tamaki, thankfully not transforming "oh there you are" he said, Loya rolled her eyes "I think I should probably introduce myself properly" she said "my name is Loya Sohma" she said, sticking a hand out, before he could notice she spit on it and he shook her hand "ew" he said, she stuck out her tongue "should've seen it coming" she said and giggled cutely. Momiji popped up behind her "aren't we supposed to go home now?" he asked "oh yeah" she said "bye Suoh, see you at the club at 9:00" she said and skipped off.

*At Shegure's house*

Quietly on her cell phone Loya spoke to Ayame "Aya, you could not believe it, they actually joined" she whispered into the phone "come to the house right now" she said and hung up

She skipped down the stairs "and who was that" Shegure asked her "oh, a friend" she said and winked at Shegure who winked back "what the hell are you two up to?" Kyo asked suspiciously "oh, nothing" she said and high fived Shegure which earned them a look from Yuki "you two are acting even more suspicious" suddenly the door flung open "I'm here everyone!" he said, they all looked at Shegure "don't look at me" he said, they looked at Loya, she whistled nonchalantly "oh don't worry dear sister, let them stare at your beauty!" he said "Ayame, you are the beautiful one here!" she said "J'teme!" she said, hugging him "J'teme!" he said "you two are as bad as Shegure and Ayame" Yuki said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm here precious Tohru!" Aya said "yes! He is dear Tohru!" Loya said, smiling at the annoyed Yuki and Kyo. "Oh you boys are no fun" Loya said clicking her tongue "when he's around" they gestured to Ayame "even when he's not here, lighten up a little, tomorrow is my 16th birthday, please lighten up, just this once, for me?" she begged, doing the puppy-dog eyes "just this once"

"I WIN!" she sung and ran upstairs "g'night everyone" she said after eating "love you guys" she said and hugged everyone.

The next morning was pure chaos

Oh Kyo Kyo Kyo! Smile or I'll do something

*alarmed look*

Oh lighten up

*Hiro walks in*

Yeah, guys review and we get to see what happens to this jerk!

I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.


End file.
